gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Game Night
Celebrities & everyday people play crazy pop culture games in the comfort of the living room. Gameplay Two teams of four players each (consisting of three celebrities and one contestant) play a series of games all while driving each other crazy. While the celebrities played for laughs, the civilian players compete for the right to win $25,000. Main Game Five games are played each week and on each game, the teams try to score points for the contestants. The first two games are worth 1 point per correct answer, the next two are worth 2 point per correct answer and the final game is worth 5 points an answer with the team in the lead going first. On games played against the clock, the time limit is generally 90 seconds. One game is played for two minutes. Games *'Snack Round:' The round is played based on what snacks they talk about. For crunchy snacks it's called "Crunch Time", for candies it's called "Home Sweets Home" and for candy bars it's called "CBI: Candy Bar Investigation". Players on both teams take turns playing this game. They are shown pictures of bowls of popular snacks or candy. The first player to buzz-in with a correct guess scored 1 or 2 points. If a player buzzes in and is wrong, the opponent takes a chance. Each pair of players who either sit across from each other or diagonally gets two turns. *'Take the Hint:' (Standard Password) The team in control is given 90 seconds to convey general items. The celebrities gave one word clues to their contestant captain to communicate to him/her with. The contestant captain in control gets only one guess per answer and each correct answer scores 1 or 5 points. *'Lil' Picassos:' Kids from schools across America drew pictures of famous people and it's up to the players to identify them. The players are given clues about the pictures to help them. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer scores two points. Each pair of players who sit diagonally from each other gets two turns. *'Timeline:' This is played like The Price is Right’s Race Game. One celebrity player from the controlling team chosen by the contestant captain is faced with six pictures of a famous person. Sometimes they're pictures of the same person and sometimes they're different people. Also sometimes, they're pictures of different items. That celebrity has 90 seconds to place them all in chronological order from the earliest taken picture to the latest taken picture. When the controlling celebrity was done with the picture placement, he/she hit a button nearby and Jane told him/her how many that celebrity got right. Every time the controlling celebrity got less then six correct, he/she went back and made some changes. The partners are allowed to help out all the way. When time was up or if the celebrity got them all right, the controlling team scored points for each correct picture placement. When both teams took a turn, a five point bonus is awarded to the team who gets the most right or has the faster time in case of a tie. *'Celebrity Fusion:' A picture is shown, an amalgamation of two celebrities who share a common name. Clues are given, and the first to buzz-in with the right answer scores. If a player buzzes in and is wrong, the opponent takes a chance. Each pair of players who sit across from each other gets a turn, minus the last pair. *'Smash The Buzzer:' All eight players participate. A category is given, along with items that may or may not fit. When a player hears an item that fits, the first to smash the buzzer scores, and the right to eliminate an opponent. If wrong, they are eliminated, and the opponent scores. *'TV ID:' (Played like Name That Tune's Bid-A-Note) A TV show title is shown, and the player must buzz-in and bid as to how few words as possible it'll take to get their partner to guess. A correct guess wins two points. Each pair of players who sit diagonally from each other gets two turns. *'Picture Purrfect:' The players are shown still shots of popular movies. There is one catch: the actor(s) in those pictures had their faces replaced with those of cats. The players' job was to buzz-in identify the film. Along the way, Jane would give cat typed puns as clues to those pictures. Both teams play the game one player at a time with each pair sitting across from each other and each correct answer scored a point. *'Matchmaker:' Teams play Concentration with pictures of celebrities. The TV monitor at stage center displays a 15 star square grid; behind the squares are celebrities. 14 of them match each other to form a host, star or character pair from a popular TV show or movie or sometimes a married couple. Players take turns stepping up to the board picking off two squares they hope will produce a match. They make their choices by touching the squares on the screen. Each time a match is made, the team whose player made that match scored points. *'But Wait There's More!:' This is a game about late night infomercial products. Pairs of celebrity players (one from each team) are shown one of those products and Jane gave clues to the item and then the players are shown eight words divided into two columns of four; two of which form the name of the product (one from each side). The first player to buzz-in gets first shot at guessing. They go back & forth until one celebrity guesses the correct product name and scores two points. *'Lost in Translation:' Players are given movie titles that are actually foreign versions of American movie titles. Jane would announce the country and then reveal the foreign title. Then after a few seconds, the title was peeled off the screen and the poster of the film is revealed one piece at a time. Each correct answer is worth one point. *'Movie Mash-Up:' A mashed-up movie poster is revealed to the players in control. The two movies in the poster share a linking word connecting one movie title to another. The players buzz-in to identify the mashed up movie title. Each correct answer is worth a point. *'In Other Words:' Two players are shown a famous line from a movie. The first player to buzz-in has 15 seconds to say the line in an "in other words" manner without using any word from that line. If that player's team can come up with the right line, they score a point. But if they're wrong or if the giver goofs, the opponents get the point. *'Pieceout:' Two players at a time compete, one per team. They are shown a picture of a game piece and must buzz in to identify the board game from which it was taken. First player with the correct answer scores one point. *'Clue-Boom:' Two players at a time compete, one per team. A category is given. One player draws a card from a bowl and gives clues to his/her teammates in order to get them to name the item written on it. Once they do, the other player takes a turn. After a random amount of time has passed, the bowl explodes in a burst of confetti to end the round, and the last team to name an item scores one point for every item his/her team named in the round. *'Show Me the Music:' Team Captains are required to put headphones. They have two minutes to get as many songs as possible. The other team members act out the song to order to get the team captain to guess the song. Each correct answer is worth one point. *'Off Of My Head:' Teams will line up with word or phase that everyone can see but the guesser. The other member have to give clues to get them to say the word or phase on the head. Each correct answer is worth five points. *'Make Up Artists:' Teams have to guess which title of classic movies are real. One card says the real title, and the other three say "MAKE SOMETHING UP". If the team guessing guesses the true title, they win two points. If they do not, the team that has the cards gets the two points. *'Four Letter Words:' Teams are required to wear black out glass. They need to arrange the letters around to spell out four letter words which are answers to clues. Each four letter words are worth 2 points. After each correct word, some players are given new letters. *'I Love a Charade:' This game was a 90 second tag team round and all the subjects in this round fit under a specific category. The team in control takes turns acting out different subjects for the duration of 90 seconds. Each correct answer is worth five points. *'How Do You Doo?:' The teams have 90 seconds to guess as many songs as possible, using only the word "doo". Once a teammate guesses a song, they must perform the next one. Each correct guess is worth either two or five points. *'Link in the Chain:' The contestant captains give clues to a words while the celebrities not only have to guess what the words are, but they must also remember & say the other words as well. On the first word, the first celebrity in line has to give the correct answer & after that, each successive player has to repeat the previous right answer(s) before adding on the next answer. Any mistake makes the offending star go back and start again. Only the longest chain counts for each team and five points are awarded for every word in the longest chain they made. ---- The contestant with the most points at the end of play won the game. If the match ends in a tie, a sudden death tiebreaker question is asked to both contestants; the first contestant to respond with the correct answer wins. The winning contestant advanced to the $25,000 bonus round. Celebrity Name Game (Bonus Round) In the bonus game called "Celebrity Name Game" the winning contestant chooses one of the six celebrities to play with. The chosen celebrity describes a different celebrity as best as he/she can for the contestant to guess. Now these are all currently living ones (no dead ones). A correct answer or pass moved on to the next celebrity. There's no limit to how many celebrity names there are, though occasionally, a celebrity could come back to "haunt them". Each correct answer awarded $1,000 to both players (not just the contestant like in most celebrity game shows). Identifying 10 celebrities in 90 seconds or less won $25,000 for the contestant and $10,000 for the celebrity. All money won by the celebrity is donated his/her favorite charity. Music Dean Butterworth and the Scorekeepers Merchandise A board game called Hollywood Game Night: Party Game made by Cardinal features host Jane Lynch on the cover was released on February 15, 2014. The game includes five different card games, dual purpose coasters, a timer, a dry erase score chart and a marker to keep score. Go to NBCUniversal Store for more information.Hollywood Game Night board game @ SHOP NBCU"Hollywood Game Night" Party Game Hits Shelves February 15"Hollywood Game Night" Party Game Available Feb. 15 hollywood-game-night_600.jpg Trivia The original name for the show was Celebrity Game Night. The name changed when it went into production. Hollywood Game Night had a special holiday edition on December 23rd, 2013.NBC's 'Hollywood Game Night' Gets Holiday SpecialNBC's 'Hollywood Game Night' to return for holiday special with Brooklyn Decker, Gavin DeGraw and more Videos Hollywood Game Night Interview Excerpt Alyson Hannigan Hollywood Game Night I Dare You References Links Official Site Facebook Page YouTube Link YouTube Channel Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:Observation Category:Charades Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:2013 premieres Category:Shows currently in production